


Corner Store

by CyanideVixxen



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideVixxen/pseuds/CyanideVixxen
Summary: Bloodhound takes a midnight trip to a convenience store, thanks to Octane.
Kudos: 31





	Corner Store

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kaylee and Mason for giving me some ideas for this (and for carrying me in the game)

“Yo, you wanna get some snacks with me?”  
Octane stood in Bloodhound’s doorway. It was an ungodly hour in the morning, and of course they were the only ones active. Octane hardly slept, and nobody knew if Bloodhound even needed sleep.   
“Octavio, who is even open? We have food here.”  
“Not like the food I get! There’s a store just down the block that’s always open. Come on, let’s go!”  
The hunter reluctantly got up. “Okay, but I trust nobody who does business at an hour like this. Should we bring another? Renee may be awake.”  
Octane shuddered. “No...last time I invited her, she threatened me. It was no bueno, my friend.”  
Bloodhound started down the hall with Octane. “So...why is this store open at this time? I believed that all innocent stores would be closed.”  
“Amige, this isn’t just a store! This is a wonderland! Have you never been to, like, a gas station?”  
They shook their head. “No, I have not. I have no vehicle, and no need for fuel of that nature. I usually rely on Ajay or Makoa to cook, since the food here is vastly different than what I had on Talos.”  
Octane was practically bouncing as they exited to the street. “Oh, man! It’ll be great! We can get so much for you to try!”  
The pair made their way down the road. There was a bit of traffic, but considerably less so than there usually was in the day. Bloodhound had never really wandered around outside of their housing, since they didn’t quite know how to navigate a new area. Octane, however, could make his way around the area with no problem. He led them down to a store that seemed to glow unnaturally to Bloodhound. They seemed a little hesitant to go in through the glass doors, but followed Octane in.  
“Welcome to paradise, amige!”  
If their eyes were visible, Bloodhound would have had an expression of pure awe. Bright, vibrant packages lined shelves crammed into a small sales floor. They saw a machine with spouts on the far wall, each spout sporting a bold label.   
“This is all….food?”  
Octane nodded. “Over a hundred amazing delicacies. The city’s finest, after Makoa’s grilling. Let’s go!”  
They went down aisle after aisle, with Octane filling a hand basket with anything that caught their eyes. Halfway down the second aisle, they realized the basket was getting too full to add onto.  
“Lemme go get another. Ay, they’re gonna need to restock when we’re done here!”  
Bloodhound kept looking at all the different shelves full of packaged foods. They noticed some of the packaging had images, like cartoon animals or other mascots on them.   
“Octavio, why would they put so much work into the plastic?”  
Their friend popped back over. “Oh! It’s so you see it, and go, ‘wow, that’s cool!’ Then you buy it, instead of something that’s all boring.”  
Bloodhound nodded. “I see.”  
They continued to browse, with Octane running full baskets to the counter. The cashier had started to ring up their hoard, with the beeping of the scanner echoing as they finally got to the hot food machines.  
“Now this is where the magic is!” The adrenaline junkie started pointing at various devices. “That’s for those little skinny burrito things, that’s for corn dogs, that’s for breakfast sandwiches…” The list seemed to be endless. Bloodhound was trying to keep up, but was lost in the ongoing flow of information.  
“What’s that?”  
They pointed to a roller machine in the corner, next to the spouts. Octane looked over.  
“Oh, those are normal hot dogs! Let’s get...five!” He went over, and pulled small loaves of bread from a drawer in the machine. “You put them in buns, they’re like cool little beds for them you can eat. That way you can load ‘em up and not get it all over your hands!”  
He pulled out five buns, and put a stick of meat from the roller in each one. He handed three to Bloodhound. “Here, you can put whatever you want on ‘em!”  
They just stared down at the food. “What does one normally use?”  
Octane suddenly realized the issue. “Oh! Uh, I usually do like, ketchup. And onions. And relish. And mustard.” He led his friend over to the condiment counter. “Here, I’ll help!”  
Bloodhound let their friend pile on condiments, not being sure what else to do. They trusted him to not poison them, but what should they expect the food to be like?  
“Octavio,” they asked, “this is all safe right?”  
He laughed. “Oh, this will probably give us cancer! It’s gotta have like, twenty different toxins in it, or something like that. But Ajay says as long as I don’t eat only those, I’ll be fine.”  
Bloodhound wasn’t sure how they felt about that.  
After picking out a couple drinks, the pair finally came up to the counter. The cashier was still scanning the last basket, with the total hitting triple digits. He looked up from the scanning to see the two waiting.  
“Is that the rest of it?”  
Octane nodded. “Thank you, amigo! My friend isn’t from around here, so I’m having them try some good stuff.”  
The cashier looked at Bloodhound, standing taller than both the cashier and Octane, with just about every feature obscured.  
“Haha..yeah...nice..”  
He finished ringing everything up, and gave Octane the total. The legend didn't flinch at the outrageous price, only handing over his payment card. Once the receipt was printed, the cashier started to hand over bag after bag of snacks.  
“Yo, Bloodbuddy, can you get a few of those?”  
The hunter nodded, and took a couple of the bags handed over. “It will be hard to get in quietly with all of this.”  
Octane laughed as he took the last bag and started back towards the door. “Oh, I know. I’ve stopped trying to be too quiet at night. Renee wakes up too easily, and half of the others wake up stupid early anyways. You should try a hot dog before we get back, or it’ll get cold.”  
Bloodhound shifted some of the bags around to be able to hold the hot food better. They looked at it, trying to see what they should expect before eating any. The mix of condiments seemed new, but everything in that store had been new.  
“Wait! Maybe we should wait, so I can get it on video. I can show my followers!”  
“I still do not understand why people would watch videos of other people eating.”  
Octane shrugged. “Hey, I only do it to show me or one of you guys trying new things. Not that weird stuff that’s like, some chica eating for an hour.”  
The walk back to the housing didn’t seem as mysterious to Bloodhound, though they still felt weird about the store. What kind of place would be open every hour of the day just to sell food? What kind of food even WAS this?  
“Hey, whatever you end up saving, be careful with where you leave it. Natalie likes a lot of this, and is really good at hiding her tracks. At least, hiding them from me.”  
They went back in through the same door they had left, bags rustling against each other as they entered. Octane left them over to his area, which had walls covered in event posters and letters sent in from fans.  
“Okay, we can pile this all on my table there!” He pointed towards a dining table off to the side. “I’ll grab a couple chairs and my phone, and we can get the show on the road!”  
While he ran off to get seats, Bloodhound set the bags on the table. They still weren’t sure how they felt about everything yet, but still trusted Octane enough to at least try it. They watched him drag a pair of folding chairs in, setting them across from each other at the table.  
“Almost ready! I wanna start with a shot of you sitting behind everything!”  
Bloodhound sat down as Octane piled up the snacks, almost framing his friend around them. He seemed pleased with the result, a mountain of packaged snacks and a very confused cryptid at a table.  
“And….here we go!” He pulled out his phone, and started the recording.  
“Hello to all my fans! We’re about to have my friend Bloodhound here try a few of my favorite snacks!”


End file.
